


a little jealousy is always good, (in a relationship)

by curlyhairedgirl



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: And gets all possessive towards his mans, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, He aint wrong tho, I Think Its Cute, I Tried, I mean that girl was asking for it, I promise, It aint as bad as it sounds tho, Jealous, Jealous TK, Jealousy, Light Angst, Like personal space gurl, M/M, Some Humor, TK is jealous of a girl, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyhairedgirl/pseuds/curlyhairedgirl
Summary: Carlos get flirted by a girl during a call. TK is not taking it well.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/Original Character, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 217





	a little jealousy is always good, (in a relationship)

**Author's Note:**

> When I first started working on this, I did something and then it didn't save so I had to rewrite this. I was so unmotivated, that I was about to give up, but, here we are. Please enjoy!

TK was not the jealous kind of a guy (at least, he used not to be). He was always collected in real life, free, especially when it meant for his job. He was trying not to be distracted by the outside world, being focused on the thing he needed to do, just to get the job done without hurting either the victim or the crew and himself. However, today he could not bring himself to be _that_ , having a bad feeling for this call, the moment he stepped out of the fire truck and laid eyes on the call he and his crew were about to work on. He shook his head, not leaving his mind running unnecessary marathons, _now was not the time. Not the place either._

It did not take long for the APD to come along and show up. It did not take long for Carlos' cruiser to be parked a few steps behind their own fire truck, and then him being popped out with his partner behind him only a few steps. As he approached the two girls that were presented at the call, he started taking a statement, asking questions and writing down one of the girls answers. The other girl however, was silently checking him out, smiling to herself due to her discovery, planing at the same time her next move. 

TK tried his best not to look into their direction at first, he really did. Although, he could not stop himself from stealing some glances on them. And then, the glances turned into long stared looks. And then, TK was furious, his jaw being clenched, his eyes turning into a darker shade of green, the inside of his cheek being bitten, because if you asked him _that girl was unnecessary close to his boyfriend._

TK's moves were robotic, he followed orders the whole time, biting his tongue, saying nothing, _which was unusual for the team, if you asked them._

"Hey man, everything okay?", if Judd was not near him, he was certain he would have not hear him at all. TK's eyes were sparkling, his gaze towards the location he was looking, not unobtrusive at all. 

"Yes, I'm okay Judd" TK answered without tearing his gaze apart from where he was looking. The moment Judd was about to look at whatever it had caught TK's attention, the younger man was long gone, heading towards Carlos and the girl who seemed to either not caring or not knowing that her friend was nowhere to be seen anymore. Judd did not realise when his teammates came a few inches behind him, minus Owen, all of them having a frown on their faces, before they started packing the stuff they used during the call they were taking care of earlier. 

TK knew what he was about to do was stupid, even reckless or foolish but, he could not care less, at this moment, because if you asked him _this girl was annoyingly close to his boyfriend and he did not appreciate that at all._

  
000

  
Carlos was neither stupid nor oblivious. He knows when a person is either trying to get his attention or is flirting with him, which was the case right now, the moment he approached the two girls, trying to get a statement about the current event, trying to collect as many information as possible. That girl, however, was not making it any easier. While her friend was trying her best to give him every single detail that had happened, he could feel her gaze, her smile towards him, like he was jackpot that needed to be won, like a proper that needed to be captured. 

Carlos was desperately trying to finish his report and then make an exit as soon as hi job there was done. However, the girl beside him, who seemed like she did not care that her friend was long gone, did not seem to make it any easier for him, with all of her sweet smiles, touchy gestures and small laughs every time he answered one of her meaningless questions. 

The thing is, Carlos is a polite guy. He could not bring himself being rude into situations like this, or in general, which meant he had to be put into those kind of stuff, if it meant he did not lose his policy. 

Suddenly he felt a strong hold hugging his shoulders, pulling him a little close. TK muttered a small "Hey baby" and before he even got the chance to turn his head to face him properly, he felt a pair of lips on top his, kissing him as hard as he could. The kiss was hungry and desperate but, also soft at the same time. Escaping from his lips a small sound of surprise, he started playing TK's game along, as soon as the shock left his body, now caring less about the girl next to them, looking with wide eyes, shock written all over her face. 

After what seemed like a full minute of making out, not caring about the world watching them, both men drifted apart not leaving their eyes one another. "Should I be expecting you tonigh?", leaving the question with a small purr and a heart winning smile, Carlos knew exactly what his boyfriend was trying to accomplish, _however he was not complaining._

"Of course TK." "Great, see you tonight." were TK's last words before kissing Carlos again, maybe a little more possessively than it was necessary, looking the girl from top to bottom, before making his way to the fire truck. 

Carlos turned to look at the girl, who still was in a bit of shock, her face red, before clearing his throat. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work." Before leaving her, he gave her a small smile and started heading towards his cruiser, watching his partner giving him a knowing look, the smile never leaving her face as she started getting inside the cruiser's passenger seat. 

  
000

  
"You see TK, that was quite unprofessional what you did back there earlier." was Carlos' first words as soon as he approached him, beer in hand and a teasing smirk never leaving his face, "If I didn't know you any better, I would say you were jealous of her."

"The only thing that was unprofessional was when that girl couldn't keep her hands to herself, so I took care of it." he spoke, muttering his words, while his gaze was looking into a whole different direction, playing with the straw that was decorating his drink. 

"Ah, I see." he could hear Carlos' giggles creeping inside his voice. It did not take long for him to leave his beer on the table, making his to him, hugging him from behind while TK rested his head on top of his shoulder, never tearing his gaze away from the thing we was currently looking. 

"I just can't believe it, what are the odds for her to be here with her friends, at the same bar we always hang. I'm telling you Carlos, she has planted a chip on you just to know where you're going or what you're doing." TK muttered more to himself, the words being a little more loud that he intended. He tried to hide himself, but it was too late, Carlos has ready heard his ramble. 

Carlos' laugh with a mix from the music that was playing was echoing in his ears. TK felt his body relax, a smile forming on his lips, satisfied that his _not so much_ of a joke, made his boyfriend happy. Not so long after, when he saw the girl's gaze on them, _again,_ it took him his whole strength not to roll his eyes and raise an eyebrow towards her. 

He felt Carlos' hot breath on his neck, clearly understanding what was the case, the moment he started whispering in his ear, like it was their own little secret to share and keep, "Well, If you let me, I could show you that this girl is nothing compared to the kind of beauty I'm holding inside my arms right now." 

TK's eyes had become a darker shade of green, sparkling while he hitched his head up from Carlos' shoulder, his foul attention on him, watching him having a playful smile, his eyes being soft but, being a tease at the same time. 

Without an answer leaving his lips, he grabbed his boyfriend's hand immediately, making his way to the team to leave their goodbyes, gaining smirks and teasing eyes from them in return. 

In the end, while Carlos made their way to the door with their hands interlocked, he may or may not have gave one last look, his lips forming one of his sarcastic/winning smiles, to the girl, who was watching with her lips pressed, at the same time trying not to be so inconspicuous, every move of theirs as soon as she spotted them at that bar. 

TK was not either a jealous man, or possessive when it came to his boyfriend. He trusted Carlos with his heart. However, when it came to people like her, he needed them to see that this man belonged to him and that he belonged to this man. _And that, was final._

**Author's Note:**

> Come and yell at me or whatever you'd like, I'm glitch-ditch-canonbitch on tumblr!


End file.
